Purgatory
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Amy. Zu Beginn der Saison kommt sie nach ihrem Studium zur Red Bull Familie, um von Britta das Leben als Pressesprecherin näher gebracht zu bekommen. Mit ihrer quirligen Art stolpert sie langsam in die Herzen ihrer Kollegen, bei einem gewissen Rennfahrer vielleicht sogar etwas mehr... Bis sie ein Angebot von Ferrari erhält, das sie nicht ablehnen kann... / Sebastian Vettel x OC
1. Prolog - Fegefeuer

**Pugatory**

**Prolog::**

_Fegefeuer_

_One day when the light is glowing, I'll be in my castle golden.  
But until the gates are open, I just wanna feel this moment._

_[Feel this moment – Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera]_

bei youtube: watch?v=cwlMcJoLyx0

* * *

(POV Sebastian)

Ich habe das Rennen gewonnen.

Erster.

Die Freude ist mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ich mit dem Pokal zurück in die Box gehe. Lauter Applaus ertönt, vieles Schulterklopfen, einige Umarmungen. Erleichtert stelle ich den Pokal ab, spreche kurz mit Christian über das Rennen, als ich im Hintergrund eine Person bemerke. Britta. Mit verschränkten Armen und nervösem Blick lehnt sie an der Wand, direkt neben dem Durchgang zu den Personalräumen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Sonst ist sie nicht so. Langsam entschuldige ich mich bei Chris, bahne mir meinen Weg zu meiner Pressesprecherin, die augenblicklich anfängt, in leiser Stimme auf mich einzureden.

„Sebastian, du musst schnell nach hinten, in dein Zimmer."

Bevor ich eine Erwiderung darauf geben kann, fährt sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, blickt in meine blauen Augen auf. Erst jetzt erkenne ich die Angst, die sie zuvor versucht hat zu unterdrücken. „Wenn Ferrari was davon erfährt, geschweige denn Alonso… Oh Gott, die Presse!". Allein der Gedanke treibt sie fast in den Wahnsinn, tief durchatmend fährt sie sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Schließlich hat sie sich ein wenig beruhigt, als sie ihre Stimme weiter senkt und geschlagen zugibt: „Amy ist hinten."

Mehr braucht es nicht, ich rausche an Britta vorbei und stehe wenig später vor meiner Tür. Langsam öffne ich sie, entdecke zuerst nichts, gehe mit zögerlichen Schritten weiter. Da sitzt sie. Auf dem kleinen Tisch an der linken Wandseite. Die Beine überkreuzt blickt sie zu Boden, stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, ist total in Gedanken vertieft. Grinsend schließe ich lautlos die Tür.

„Na na, was muss ich da sehen?"

Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, blickt ertappt auf, bevor sie mich erkennt. Ein zauberhaftes Lächeln umspielt ihre roten Lippen, als sie vom Tisch hüpft und auf mich zukommt. Ihre blonden Locken fallen ihr über die Schultern, wippen im gleichen Takt wie sie, bevor sie mit federnden Schritten vor mir zum Stehen kommt.

„Du hast gewonnen!", kichert sie aufgeregt, klatscht in die Hände und strahlt mit der Sonne um die Wette. Lachend werfe ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken, ihre Art und ihr Auftreten sind grandios, erwärmen mein Herz mit ihrem unschuldigen, verzaubernden Charakter. Viel zu bezaubernd, um mich nicht in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Langsam beruhigt sie sich, mustert mich mit ihren braunen, matten Augen und legt den Kopf leicht schief. Ihre Wangen werden rot, je länger sie mich mustert. „Du weißt, es ist gefährlich, wenn du herkommst…?", unterbreche ich mit leiser, nüchterner Stimme ihre Gedanken, so gern ich sie weiter dabei beobachtet hätte.

Beschämt senkt sie den Blick, hält einen Moment inne, weicht aber nicht vor mir zurück. Schließlich schaut sie wieder auf, traurig, verloren, lächelnd. „Ich weiß, ich sollte mich besser von dir fern halten, aber ich kann nicht anders.", sie zuckt mit den Schultern, „Ich liebe dich.".

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als sie sich vorbeugt und ihre sanften Lippen auf meine legt. Liebevoll, ruhig. Langsam vertiefe ich den Kuss, lege meine Hände auf ihre Hüften, während sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken legt und eine Hand sich in meinem vom Rennen verschwitzten Haar vergreift. Wie lange ist es her, seitdem ich sie lieben durfte? Ihren Duft, ihre Haut, diese Lippen…

Zwei Tage. Vor dem Training am Freitag hat sie es erfolgreich geschafft, sich zu mir zu schleichen, nur mit Hilfe von Britta, der das Ganze langsam doch zu schaffen macht. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen, konnte es auch nicht, als sie sich damals so entschieden hat. Falsch entschieden, wie ich finde.

Während ich den Kuss kurz unterbreche, ziehe ich ihr das rote T-Shirt über den Kopf, versuche keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und werfe es zur Seite, doch bevor ich wieder ihren Lippen verfalle, werfe ich einen kurzen, verbitterten Blick auf das Team-Logo, das die Vorderseite ziert. Daneben ein Namensschild.

**Ferrari.**

**Amandine Bourgeois.**

**Pressesprecherin F. Alonso.**


	2. Kapitel 1 - Erste Begegnungen

**Pugatory**

**Kapitel 1::**

_Erste Begegnungen__…_

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over.  
I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want._

_[Daylight – Maroon 5]_

auf youtube: watch?v=EPawKDhCZWQ

* * *

(POV Sebastian)

„Seb, kann ich dir mal jemanden vorstellen?"

Gerade bin ich dabei, mit Rocky das Training durchzugehen, als Brittas Stimme hinter mir mich zum Umdrehen zwingt. Bevor meine Pressesprecherin zu einer Erklärung ansetzen kann, fällt mein Blick auf eine kleine, junge Frau neben ihr. „Hi, ich bin Amandine, aber Sie können mich gern Amy nennen. Britta hier wird mich die nächsten Wochen in ihrem Job als Pressesprecherin einarbeiten, aber das wissen Sie ja sicherlich schon, oder? Ich habe gerade fertig studi-". Britta hat ein Einsehen mit mir und erlöst mich von der kleinen, aufgedrehten Französin, die gar nicht mehr aufhören will zu erzählen.

„Ja, ehm… leider hat er noch einiges zu tun, aber später werden wir ihn zu ein paar Interviews begleiten."

Während Britta redet, bekomme ich nur die Hälfte mit, bin total überrascht von der unruhigen, hibbeligen Art, die die junge Frau an den Tag legt. „Angenehm, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber du kannst mich gerne Seb nennen, Amy.". Dieses Mal bleibt sie bei einem Nicken, versucht sich wohl zurückzuhalten. Meine Güte. Dann redet sie doch wieder, ist dabei die gesamte Zeit über am Strahlen und hat ein entzückendes Lächeln, das mich immer noch total aus dem Konzept bringt. „In Ordnung, mach ich doch gerne, Seb!"

Schließlich schafft Britta es, sie weg zu lotsen, fröhlich verabschiedet sie sich von mir, wirft ihre blonden, langen Locken über ihre Schultern und überfällt Christian, der ebenso perplex wirkt, wie ich mich fühle. Lachend schüttele ich den Kopf, wende mich wieder Rocky zu, der genauso amüsiert über unseren Zuwachs scheint. Na, das kann ja was werden.

* * *

Keine zwei Stunden später stehe ich vor der Kamera, werde gerade von einem Reporter interviewt, während dieses Mal nicht nur Britta, sondern auch ihr neuer Schützling dabei ist. „Sebastian, Ferrari hat auch in diesem Training wieder mit einigen Problemen zu kämpfen gehabt. Glauben Sie, dass es übermorgen beim Rennen ein leichtes Spiel für sie ist, zu gewinnen?". Während die nächste Frage gestellt wird und ich gewohnt neutral darauf antworte und dem Reporter keine Möglichkeit gebe, eine Schlagzeile daraus zu machen, werfe ich einen kurzen Blick zur Seite.

Verblüfft stelle ich fest, dass Amy ganz ruhig und leise an Brittas Seite steht und sich dabei Notizen auf einem kleinen Block macht. Konzentriert schaut sie ab und an auf, mustert Britta, dann mich, bevor sie wieder etwas niederschreibt. Positiv überrascht wende ich mich wieder lächelnd der Kamera zu, beantworte brav die Fragen, während ich in meinem Hinterkopf weiter an Amy und ihr anderes, ganz erwachsenes Verhalten denken muss.

„Großartig, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Lachend schüttele ich den Kopf, setzte mich Amy gegenüber, während Britta den Schluss bildet und sich neben mich an den runden Tisch setzt. Mit ihrer offenen, kecken Art ist sie mir schon jetzt sehr sympathisch und neugierig versuche ich sie etwas auszuquetschen: „Also du hast fertig studiert?". Während sie genüsslich ihre Spaghetti isst, nickt sie und antwortet ohne zu zögern: „Jep, in Frankreich." – „Und wie bist du dann zur Formel 1 und zu Red Bull gekommen?". Grinsend lehnt sie sich zurück, trinkt einen Schluck Saft, sieht mich zuckersüß an. „Ich glaube, das würde den Rahmen sprengen. Fakt ist, mein Vater hat mich auf den Rennsport gebracht und diese Faszination dafür in mir geweckt, denke ich. Und wo ein Wille ist, ist bekanntlich auch ein Weg!". Über ihre Entschlossenheit überrascht, halte ich einen Moment inne, fange mich aber nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder.

„Und wo kommst du genau her?"

Ihr Blick wird anders. Sehnsüchtig. Sanft.

„Aus Ferrières.". Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin erklärt sie: „Etwa 100 km südlich von Paris, in der Nähe von Fontainebleau. Auf jeden Fall einen Besuch wert!". Stolz klingt in ihrer Stimme mit und ohne, dass sie es merkt, kommt ihr leichter, französischer Akzent durch.

„Und woher kommst du?"

Überrascht, dass sie noch nicht alles von mir weiß, werfe ich einen kurzen Blick zu Britta, freue mich allerdings darüber und erkläre ihr nun meinerseits: „Aus dem schönen Heppenheim, meine Liebe. Liegt in Hessen.". Mit gerunzelter Stirn mustert sie mich, hat keine Vorstellung davon, wie schön meine Heimat ist. „Auf jeden Fall einen Besuch wert!", zitiere ich sie und da ist es wieder – ihr breites Lächeln, das ihre Grübchen hervorbringt und automatisch ansteckt.

„Und dort wohnst du auch?", fragt sie munter weiter und isst nebenbei, während Britta stumm daneben sitzt und uns abwechselnd mustert. Kopfschüttelnd antworte ich ihr, während ich den Bissen runterschlucke: „Nein, wohnen tu ich in der Schweiz!" – „Ach richtig, mit deiner Freundin, oder?"

Hustend lege ich die Gabel beiseite, verdammt, verschluckt! Erst, als ich mehrere Schlucke getrunken habe, geht es wieder einigermaßen und erleichtert, dadurch etwas Zeit gewonnen zu haben, blicke ich ausweichend auf meinen Teller. Britta mustert mich besorgt, weiß, dass es nicht gut läuft momentan, allerdings habe ich ihr von den neuesten Ereignissen noch nichts erzählt. Freudlos seufze ich auf, schaue wieder zu Amy und lasse die Bombe schließlich platzen:

„Ehm, nein, ich bin… wieder solo."

Einen Moment lang herrscht Schweigen.

Dann hat Britta sich wieder gefasst.

„Was?! Ihr habt euch getrennt? Ich dachte ihr wolltet…"

„Wie du merkst haben wir es _nicht_ nochmal versucht!", unterbreche ich sie forsch, ist eine Unterhaltung über meine gescheiterte Beziehung so ungefähr das Letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann. Seufzend sehe ich wieder zu Amy auf und erschrecke, als ich wieder ihren ruhigen, beobachtenden Blick sehe, der mich kritisch mustert. Wo ist die aufgedrehte, immer fröhliche Frau hin, die ich heute Mittag noch kennen gelernt habe?

Bevor ich die Möglichkeit habe, aufzustehen und vor weiteren Fragen zu fliehen, ergreift Amy wieder das Wort, mit tonloser, leiser Stimme:

„Mein Freund hat sich vor einem Monat von mir getrennt, als ich ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe."

_Moment mal-_

_Wie bitte?!_

„Was?!", fragt Britta überrascht und spricht damit meine Gedanken aus. Verwundert mustere ich unsere neue Kollegin, ein kurzes, trauriges Lächeln, das sie mir schenkt, dann wendet sie sich wieder Britta zu und fragt sie etwas vollkommen Belangloses über den weiteren Ablauf heute, lächelt dabei so strahlend wie zuvor, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Immer noch perplex beobachte ich sie und als sie mir einen kurzen Blick zu wirft, schenke ich ihr ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln. Dafür, dass sie mich vor einer unangenehmen Situation bewahrt hat. Dafür, dass sie mich nicht bemitleidet.


End file.
